Narcoraptor
Narcoraptor (pronounced nahr-coh-rahp-tuhr) was the fourth Raptor published by Vektrix and the penultimate creation of the Narcosian line. It was an in-game evolution of Protonarcoraptor and was published on the 3rd February 2009. It evolved into the sentient species, Narcosian. Naming Narcoraptor was named for the powerful spit it uses. It is a truncation of the word Narcotics with the addition of the traditional Raptor affix. Creation Process Parts in Use By this time in the game, many parts had been acquired, and the most powerful parts of various evolutions had been garnered. This, afterall, was the main point of the game at this point. *'Mouth': Shortensnout *'Senses': Felizard *'Limbs': Slackwrist (Arms), Phatella (Legs) *'Extremeties': Ultrarolfer (Hands), Raptorclaws (Feet) *'Weapons': Porcupain *'Details': Hydroxylappetite How it's Made Unsurprisingly, it is a pure edit of Protonarcoraptor , again, with the replacement of inferior parts, statistically. It is however, the first use of Raptorclaws - the actual claws in Spore designed for Raptors. This is one of the few Raptors, that has been created where the eyes are not actually attached to the mouth part, it is also continues to demonstrate the use of spit-hiding, this is because it this stage Vektrix' creating ability was very limited. This is the next evolution in tail design as well, with the thinning of the spine being demonstarted for the first time for a tail design. Colour and Texture This uses the same Colour and Texture as the earlier Protonarcoraptor - one of the few cases where this part of the palette was never used. Size At 1.5 - 1.8m in length and 1.0 - 1.2m height, this is close in size to many of the actual Raptors found in the fossil record. These creatures weight between 20 and 30kg. Diet Protonarcoraptor eats mainly medium sized rodents, small mammals and birds, but is not averse to scavenging larger kills. They will also fish if needs be, so they are not terribly fussy eaters. Behaviour Narcoraptor live in small groups of between 6 and 10 individuals, lead by a single female and the rest of the group is all male or juveniles. Each breeding season, which is Annual, the adult males will demonstrate their prowess as hunters by finding and bringing down the largest they can before dragging it back to the nest to impress the female. The successful candidate is purely the individual who brings down the largest prey. When not in breeding season, they invariably hunt in packs, and take on sensibly sized prey. They attempt to blind their target by spitting in their eyes and then attacking en masse to finish them off... they are much more dangerous when seen hunting alone though, since they do tend to act more aggressive, and larger prey is on the menu. Their spit contains a venom which causes major irritation to the eyes. If injested it may kill very small to medium sized animals, however, larger animals can generally handle injesting it. It will however cause mild irritation to any animal with skin which will come up ina rash for a few hours, but has no lasting effects. Narcoraptor juveniles are always rejected from the group and tend to wonder off and form their own "gangs". Sometimes the males are allowed into existing packs and occasionally females may take over a pack where the female has been killed, or by killing the female themselves.